


Oceans

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Narnia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: You are to stay for Narnia for just a few weeks as you accompany your uncle overseas. But your feelings for Caspian and his feelings for you may change those plans…





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagine for the 200 followers celebration on tumblr!  
> The prompts that were asked are :  
> 19\. “How could you think for just a second that I meant to hurt you?”  
> 40\. “I wish you could be a blanket so you could be always wrapped around me.”  
> 48\. “Promise me you’ll come back to me. Promise me I’ll see you again.”  
> 70\. “I think we’re soulmates. Cope with it.”  
> This was asked for Caspian, and I’ve noticed that he’s often the one to go away for whatever reason, so I’m changing this here…   
> Hope you like it.Tell me what you think about it.

It was your last day in the Castle. You were to go back to the Lone Islands the next day, in your uncle’s boat. You had accompanied him as he had travelled all the way across the sea to talk with the King. Political and economic issues that didn’t really matter to you, but you had never been to the main land, and you were eager to see this country with your own eyes. So you had insisted to come with your uncle, and as he could never refuse anything to you, he had accepted, and you had sailed with him and his men across the sea.

What you hadn’t planned was to fall in love with the King of Narnia.

How could you have resisted though? With his dark eyes, his long perfect hair, his charisma… all the women of the Kingdom were at his feet. Although, what had made you fall for good was not his appearance, but his soft voice and his gentle movements, his kind behaviour towards all. Beyond being a great King, he was a good man.

What was even more surprising, and not planned at all by any of you of course, was that Caspian had fallen for you as well.

Perhaps it was the way you blushed whenever his eyes rested upon you, perhaps it was your sense of humour, perhaps it was your kindness… He didn’t really know how you had conquered his heart, but you had.

You put down on the table the book you were supposed to read, unable to focus on anything else than Caspian for now. Through the dusty and warm atmosphere of the library, you looked out by the window as the droplets of rain crashed on the windowpane, the soft music brought by the falling water helping you to find back your memories.

You could remember perfectly the day he had confessed his feelings for you. It was just three weeks before, when you were supposed to depart. Although, his confession had offered you three more weeks by his side…

_You were standing in the gardens, your fingers wandering upon the soft petals of a rose you couldn’t see. You were out of focus. You couldn’t notice the sun bathing your skin, nor the sound of the wind as it got caught in the trees, nor the distant whispers of conversations._

_You were about to leave and you couldn’t face this reality._

_You had hesitated for a moment to tell Caspian about your feelings for him. But… you couldn’t imagine how he could feel the same. You were not even mentioning the fact that he had spent the entire day with this_ Amelia _, when you were to leave the next day at dawn. You had precisely 14 hours left in the Castle, and you would probably be sleeping for half of this time. And he was with this woman somewhere in the Castle… No, clearly he didn’t care about you. Or else he would have spent the day with you instead of her._

_You jumped at the sharp sound of a branch cracking under the weight of a man, and you turned on your heels to face the intruder._

_It was Caspian._

_Your heart stopped._

_You were frozen._

_Your mind was blank, your eyes like glued to his…_

_“Hello, Y/N,” he said softly._

_You shook yourself but you couldn’t manage to think properly. You had thought he was with Amelia. He was supposed to be with her…_

_“Hello,” you merely breathed in response._

_“So… You’re ready? For your travel?”_

_“All is packed.”_

_He nodded. He didn’t speak, he merely nodded. What you couldn’t guess was that he_ couldn’t _speak, his throat was too tight._

_He was nervous, way too nervous. His heart was racing and his throat wouldn’t let any sound out and… he was a mess because of you. He had guided armies, fought wars, and he was losing all his confidence before you._

_“Did you want something from me, Your Highness?”_

_He noticed how cold your tone was. He noticed the way you called him by using his title. You never called him like this…_

_Caspian looked down at his feet._

_“Am I bothering you?” he asked, his voice shaking._

_You instantly felt guilty for speaking to him that way._

_“No, I was just… enjoying the gardens,” you answered, and this time, your voice wore this soft tone he loved._

_“Would you prefer to be left alone?” he asked, looking up at you again._

_You could read in his eyes that he didn’t want to leave you alone though._

_“It’s fine,” you answered, shaking your head._

_He took a few steps towards you._

_“When are you leaving again?” he asked._

_You clenched your jaw, clearly hurt. He closed his eyes, wincing._

_“I mean… what precise time,” he corrected himself. “Of course I know you’re leaving tomorrow morning.”_

_You relaxed again._

_“At dawn,” you answered. “My uncle wants to leave as early as possible.”_

_“So early?” he asked._

_“I’m afraid so.”_

_He nodded slowly, his dark eyes full of a pain he was failing at hiding. He kept staring at you for a while, both of you motionless and silent, until you finally summoned enough courage to speak._

_“What can I do for you?” you asked, bringing Caspian back to the present._

_“Well I…” he breathed, stuttering. “I just wanted to… say goodbye. I mean… I’ll be here when you leave tomorrow but… I thought I would say goodbye and wish you a peaceful travel face to face, alone.”_

_“That’s very kind of you,” you said._

_Although he could feel you were disappointed for some reason. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all, maybe you didn’t like him that much… maybe you were happy to leave…_

_He stopped this train of negative thoughts. He couldn’t let you go without the insurance of talking to you again. Even if there were miles and oceans between the two of you. At first he had thought it would be easier to avoid you today. The truth was, he didn’t want to think about the fact that you were about to leave, it pierced his heart every time. But then he had realized that he would never forgive himself if he let you go without seeing you just one more time…_

_“So… goodbye then,” you said, and he could here that your tone was slightly bitter. “I’m sure you have very important matters to attend to.”_

_He frowned slightly._

_“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, puzzled by this strange tone of yours. “Am I bothering you? Do you want me to leave…?”_

_“No!”_

_He had taken a step back and you couldn’t help but stop him. You were staring at these dark eyes again, transfixed, lost in them…_

_“You’re not bothering me,” you said._

_“What’s wrong?” he asked, standing right before you again._

_You shrugged._

_“I thought we were friends,” you said._

_“Of course we are,” he replied, frowning, before he would look down at his boots again, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “I… That’s why I meant to ask you… I mean, if you’d like to… I hoped perhaps you could write to me.”_

_He looked up at you, blushing, his eyes full of hope._

_“Of course,” you nodded slowly._

_You didn’t seem to be convinced though…_

_“I mean, only if you want to,” Caspian added._

_“It’s just…”_

_“What is it?”_

_You shrugged, tears shining in your eyes despite all your efforts to hold them back._

_“Are you sure Amelia will agree with that?” you said, and this time you didn’t try to hide the sour taste these words were leaving on your tongue._

_“Amelia?” he repeated, clueless._

_“I’m not sure she will be pleased if you write to another woman.”_

_“What does she have to do with anything?” he asked, frowning hard._

_“You’re courting her.”_

_He raised a surprised eyebrow._

_“No, I’m not,” he protested._

_“Well… you spent the entire day with her,” you mumbled bitterly, looking down at your feet._

_“Are you jealous?” he asked softly, and he couldn’t help but be a bit glad at the thought that you could be jealous of Amelia._

_Then, if you really were jealous, it would mean that you had feelings for him. And Aslan knew Caspian hoped you did…_

_“Of course I’m not,” you replied, trying to seem outraged._

_“I’m not courting Amelia,” he said firmly, and you knew he was speaking the truth._

_“Why did you spend the day with her then? When I’m supposed to leave tomorrow at the first lights of dawn? When it’s my last day here?”_

_He blushed fiercely, looking down at the ground. There was no point in denying the reasons of his strange behaviour after all._

_“I didn’t want to see you,” he said slowly, softly, as if he was forcing the words to pass his lips. “I couldn’t see you. I don’t want you to leave.”_

_He slowly looked up at you again._

_“I thought it would be best if I didn’t see you today, that it would be easier for both of us. But I… realized it was only making all this harder.”_

_Slowly, his movement barely noticeable, he lifted his hand to brush his fingers against yours, and you shuddered at the gentle touch. You kept staring at his brown eyes…_

_“I’m not courting Amelia at all,” he said. “I was just avoiding you. Because… because it hurts to have to let you go.”_

_Slowly, his fingers wrapped themselves around your hand._

_“I… I’d really like you to write to me,” he said, his eyes pleading. “ Because… I…”_

_His voice broke, and you waited for him to clear his throat. You were suspended to his words…_

_“I can’t imagine it’s the last time I see you,” he whispered. “I… I think… that we… I…”_

_But his eyes were expressing the feelings his voice couldn’t speak, and you freed your hand from his._

_He looked at you with wide eyes full of pain and shame and fear… so many feelings in two brown orbs…_

_“You chose Amelia,” you said stubbornly. “You could have spent some time with me and instead you ran into her arms!”_

_“I didn’t do that at all,” he defended himself._

_“I waited for you all day long!” you cried, tears falling from your eyes now. “It’s my last day here, and perhaps I’ll never come back to this place, perhaps it’s the last time we see each other…”_

_“Don’t say that,” he interrupted you. “It’s not the last time you come here.”_

_“It could be.”_

_“No…”_

_“Caspian, listen to me…”_

_“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said, gently taking your face in his hands to force you to look up at him. “_ How could you think for just a second that I meant to hurt you? _”_

_“But you…”_

_You fell silent, left with nothing to say. He released your face slowly, brushing away a lock of your hair that fell across your face._

_“I wish things were different,” he said softly. “I wish you could have stayed here longer. We didn’t have time to know each other enough for me to…”_

_But his sentence remained there, floating in mid-air between the two of you._

_“To?” you encouraged him to continue, your breath a mess as he brushed his thumbs against your cheekbones._

_He looked intensely at you, heaving a sigh._

_There was no time for being cautious._

_“I would have courted you,” he said._

_You raised an eyebrow, your heart beating so fast you thought it would break your ribs and escape your chest…_

_“I… I’m sorry, I… I don’t know how you feel about this but…”_

_He was shushed by a pair of soft lips pressed against his, and the time his brain took to go back to work and understand what was happening, you had already pulled away. He hadn’t even had time to close his eyes._

_You were staring at him with eyes full of apprehension, waiting for his reaction._

_“I love you,” he whispered, taking your face in his hands again, a grin slowly forming on his face._

_“I love you too,” you answered, your tone and smile matching his._

_He kissed you this time, a slow, hesitant kiss that made you melt in his arms and turned your heart into a ball of fire._

_He rested his brow against yours, shaking his head._

_“You can’t leave now,” he said firmly, his voice determined. “You can’t leave now that I finally know that you feel the same…”_

_“But Caspian I have to go, everything is ready.”_

_“I’m not ready. I’m not ready at all.”_

_He took your hand and guided you back to the Castle._

_“Caspian…”_

_“We need to talk to your uncle.”_

_“Caspian…”_

_“I’ll convince him. You’ll see, I’ll convince him.”_

And indeed, he had convinced him. You had earned a reprieve, three weeks more by his side.

But it was your last day again, and this time there was nothing you could do to stay any longer.

You heard Caspian walking into the Library, his steps echoing in the large room. You smiled as he rested his hands on your upper arms and dropped a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“Aren’t you supposed to be packing your things?” he asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at a council or something?”

But he shook his head, sitting on the corner of your table to face you.

“This afternoon is all for you,” he said.

You grinned, taking his hand in yours.

“For now, I just want a hug,” you said, making him laugh, and you stood up so he could wrap his protective arms around you.

For a long while you remained silent, both of you breathing deeply the other’s scent, trying to memorize this feeling, this moment. None of you knew for sure when you would come back, you needed to worship every second spent together.

_“I wish you could be a blanket so you could be always wrapped around me,_ ” you whispered against the skin of his neck, making him chuckle.

“I would be rather heavy as a blanket, don’t you think?” Caspian protested.

“You’re not heavy,” you reassured him, laughing.

“You say that because I never lied upon you and you never had to carry me either…”

You laughed, the sound making his heart skip a beat.

“I wish I could stay,” you said after a while, your fingers enlaced in his dark hair and tracing patterns on his back.

He tightened his hold on you, resting his cheek against your temple, his beard tickling your skin.

_“Promise me you’ll come back to me_ ,” he whispered _._ “ _Promise me I’ll see you again._ ”

“Of course I’ll come back.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“I don’t think I could live without you anymore,” he breathed, closing his eyes.

You took his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you, and you smiled.

“I’ll come back to you,” you promised. “You’re my home, Caspian. You’re everything I want and need. And I’m afraid you’re stuck with me forever now. _I think we’re soulmates. Cope with it.”_

You both laughed softly, and he rested his brow against yours, his fingertips tracing the outline of your face.

“There’s no doubt to have about this, love,” he whispered. “We _are_ soulmates. Just… don’t force me to sail to the Lone Islands to bring you back home with me.”

“You would do that?”

He brushed his nose against yours.

“For you, my love… I could do anything…”

But he didn’t have to sail to the Lone Islands to bring you home. A few months later you were back in the Castle by his side…

… as a Queen now.


End file.
